pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay/Special Threads
Continuous Continuous Threads are non-canonical, and they never end. #Dimension Exploration Description: ''The PSA gets trapped in the Dimensions again. Where will they go next? #Adventures in Hyrule ''Description: '' Gary's Time Trekker malfunctions and bring the PSA to the Zelda Dimension. Now they must go through an infinite number of quests to escape. #Rookie's Guide to Life: A Rookumentary ''Description: Today, on the Roleplay Channel, find out one of life's greatest mysteries. Find out more about Rookie's backstory: why is he so stupid; why does he wear a propeller cap; and so much more. #Outside In Description: Gary builds a device that allows the PSA to visit one another's minds. Disaster ensues. Party Club Penguin Party Roleplay These threads are based off of real parties that happen in Club Penguin. #Medieval Mayhem (Based on: Medieval Party 2013) #Paranormal PSA (Based on: Halloween Party 2012 and 2013) #A Coffee Carol (Based on: Holiday Party 2013) PSA Party Roleplay PSA Party Roleplay is almost exactly like Roleplay, except there is one season every month, the Roleplays each season are continuous, the PSA Party Roleplays do not overlap with the normal Roleplays, and there are not many Roleplays every season. However, it takes place in the same world as the Roleplay. #Operation: Valentine Part 1: Douglas has a new invention: The Valentine Box 3000! It has the power to make any penguin, human, Puffle, polar bear, or walrus fall in love with anything! Can the PSA defeat him, or will love overcome them? (Part 2) #The Great Shamrock War of St. Patrick's Day:Evil green Frost Bites and pirates are invading the island, and they're trying to take over Club Penguin to have an even bigger army! Will the PSA defeat them? #The Talent Show: What kind of havoc will unleash when Herbert, Tusk, and Klutzy judge the PSA's talent show? #Festival of Fright: On Halloween, Pixie eats a toaster waffle that is possessed by a ghost, and the people that killed the ghost happen to look like the people the PSA dress up as. PSA War These threads are slightly more violent then others, as they involve the PSA in all-out war! #ADL's Pie is Yummy #Kidnaped #He's Back! #Minion Mayhem Solo RP Although these are written in blog post, and are non-canonical, it should be noted users have created roleplays where only they contribute. They can show how different users view the agency. #Unnamed Solo Roleplay Description: Charlie is invited to Rookie's igloo where he learns more about Rookie's rubber ducky than meets the eye. #Unnamed Solo Roleplay 2 Description: Gary's new machine brings the Zelda universe to Club Penguin. #Unnamed Solo Roleplay 3 Description: Cookies go missing around the island, so Guindyl looks for some. #Stuck in the Middle Ages Description: Guindyl messes with one of Gary's new creations, and gets teleported back to the middle ages. #30 Minutes of Series Description: ADL and his imaginary friend go on strange adventures together. Movies Movie Roleplay is a type of Roleplay, but these are longer and less often. These are basically scripts for the YouTube series, PSA- Patrol, Save, Awesomeness. Planned Movies *PSA- The Search for Reality Description: ''Pixie wakes up one day, and heads to the agency base- but it's not there! Her friends, including Puffles, Tra, Locy, Dogkid, and Rookie, aren't part of any agency. Even her husband, Gary isn't! Now Pixie, with the help of Charlie and Gizmo, must to find out which world is reality before Herbert takes over the island! Canceled Threads All cancelled threads are non-canonical, so they can not be included in the regular series. #The Day of the Robot ''Description: Gary hires a new guy named Lego here, but he might just be a robot built by Herbert! #The Poko Clones Description: ''Poko's clones have broken loose and are causing mayhem all over the island! Can the PSA stop the invasion before it's too late? #Lego's Wedding ''Description: ''Lego is thinking of proposing to Cadence, but will a certain Rookie manage to ruin it all? #The Dimension of Secrets ''Description Voldemort takes all of the puffles into the Hogwarts Dimension, so the PSA must enter to save them. #THE END IS NEAR Description: Herbert builds a weird device that can split the world in half. Lego says he can stop it, but no one believes him! Will Club Penguin be doomed? #The Revenge of Protobot Description After 3 seasons of Roleplay without Protobot being in an RP, Protobot boots up to seek his revenge on the PSA. #He's Back! Description: After being left to die by the PSA, Lego gets the PSA back. Will the PSA live? Will Lego be stopped once and for all? #Gem Powered Description: ''Lucy gives the members of the agency special gems that give them powers while Klepto the Crab tries to take them for an unknown reason. The PSA must test out their new powers on Klepto and find out what he needs them for! #Paranormal PSA ''Description: ''Lucy gets kidnapped by ghosts, and since the Ghostbusters are off for Halloween, the PSA has to get her back themselves #Party Crashers With Locy refusing to believe that Chad is bad news, Charlie turns to McKenzie for help. #A Deep Dark Secret ''Description: When Lego brings his new girlfriend to work and is found to be a spy for the RPF Melody will have to make the hardest decision of her life: the PSA or the RPF. #So the Future Begins Description: ''Kevin turns Jay into a cyguin. When Jay goes back to the agency, the installed mind chip makes Jay go berserk and attack the PSA! Will their worst enemy really be their own agent? #Donut Mess with Donuts ''Description: ''When Donutella comes (or crashes rather) into CP. Shes small and frail but is more then meets the eye. #We've Got A Portal Problem Description: Gary invents Portal Guns which the Protobot- who wants revenge for not appearing in the series yet- steals, and the PSA has to follow him through the portals he shoots! #The Great Puffle Search #Halloween Fright #A Hidden Secret ''Description: Hailey confesses that she can become a human on the full moon, by doing so on the night of a full moon! Will the other agents accept her for who she is? Will Herbert even stop annoying her with constant wedding proposals!? #Five Nights at Herbert's Description: Hailey wakes up as a night guard in a pizzeria where mysterious living animatronic versions of her friends try to kill her. #The Litle... Mercat? Description: Hailey disappears, and when the PSA finds her, they discover that she has a mermaid form. #Cheer up Charlie Description: Spike Hike finally deletes McKenzie from Club Penguin's files. #The Discovery Description: Raven finds out she's immortal. #Halt and Catch Lee Pace Description: It's International Lee Pace Day, so Pixie invites Lee Pace to the island, who doesn't want to be there. #Gary Puppet Pals Description: Gary wants to put on a puppet show, but everyone hates his shows. #The End Description: After a year of doing mostly nothing, someone kidnaps Spike Hike, and the agents decide to do something about it. Category:Roleplay